


Unwritten

by rightonthelimit



Series: Tom/Harry Drabble Collection [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 09:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightonthelimit/pseuds/rightonthelimit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom doesn't like his own face, and Harry wants to know why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwritten

**Author's Note:**

> Old as balls~!

**A/N: Please do not repost, recreate or translate.**

**Unwritten**

The main difference between Tom and Harry was that Harry liked to view himself as someone who enjoyed life, whereas Tom was someone who liked to view himself as someone who spent his time with  _worthy_ things.

Tom didn’t like running out into the rain because that could ruin his designer shoes and he hated going out shopping for new ones when these were fine, whereas Harry had no problem walking around in a storm just to get them a carton of milk because hey, he wasn´t going to melt. Tom wore nice clothes even when he was at home because he simply wasn´t the kind of person to  _not_ take care of himself and Harry only wore more than his boxer shorts at home if he had to leave the house any time soon.

Tom didn’t like it when Harry called him if it wasn't an emergency, and if Tom were to call Harry while the younger male was at work, he'd simply take his lunch break a bit earlier so he could have a proper conversation with his boyfriend.

‘Tom. That girl’s totally checking you out.’

Tom glanced up from where he had been studying the back of an instant pasta package rather intently – Harry had convinced Tom to fire his cook and housekeepers because hey, they had plenty of time and they could do all those things themselves –  to look over his shoulder at a girl with long, curly black hair. She had heavy eyelids and dark red lipstick on her pouty lips. She was kind of pretty, in a gothic kind of way.

She grinned at Tom and twirled a lock of hair between her fingers. Tom lowered his eyes to the pasta again, impassively, trying to figure out if this was actually edible.  
  
No, there were a lot of things that Harry loved these little things about them. He loved how being with Tom could be a challenge at times, but so much  _fun_ most of the time. He even loved introducing Tom to common things as he had always lived a shielded life, and he'd never forget the look on Tom's face the first time he ate a Big Mac.  
  
But there was one thing that got on Harry's nerves.

‘She’s probably just waiting for us to move over,’ Tom murmured.

Tom didn’t like his own face.

Now, don’t get Harry wrong. Tom was arrogant and way too cocky for his own good, but that was because he knew what his looks did to  _others_. Tom used that to his advantage too as soon as he’d notice that someone who could be of use to him staring, but…

Really, when he wasn’t using his looks for anything, he just didn’t  _care._ He took care of himself because he believed that he should always look his best, but Tom had once described to Harry that it just feels like he was less unattractive when he put on his suit and combed his hair.

Harry frowned a bit to himself. The girl was still staring and Harry honestly wasn’t jealous or worried. He was confident in his relationship with Tom, not to mention Tom really,  _really_ liked cock. A lot.

It was just that the fact that Tom didn't even bother believing that anyone who didn't know him could like him, saddened Harry. Tom looked a lot like his father and Harry thought that that was the reason why Tom didn’t care much for his face. Harry sighed.

‘When are you going to get it through that thick head of yours that you’re hot?’ Tom paused again, looking at Harry with a confused look on his face.

‘Excuse you?’ he asked. Harry huffed.

‘Everyone’s always staring at you, why don’t you get that you’re attractive?’

Tom’s eyebrow cocked up.

‘Honestly? You want to discuss my issues with my own face here, in a supermarket, in an isle filled with extremely unhealthy instant pasta?’

Harry shrugged. He snatched the package from Tom’s hands and dropped it into their cart. Harry's plan for today had been to just introduce the kinds of food he used to eat before meeting Tom, which all were pretty much fast food. Harry was very well acquinted with microwaves.

‘Your dad’s a douchebag, I get it,’ Harry murmured, pushing the cart to where he knew the milk stood. Tom huffed. ‘But just because you look like him doesn’t mean that you  _are_ like hi-’

‘Just shut up, Harry,’ Tom grumbled, looking cranky. He scowled at Harry and then reached over Harry’s head to get them a carton of milk. ‘There’s no need for you to pry into this.’

Harry stepped in front of Tom, reaching up and grabbing Tom’s chin. Tom frowned at him when Harry stood on the tips of his toes to brush away a fallen strand of hair from Tom’s forehead.

‘I’m your boyfriend, I  _am_  your personal business.’

Tom grumbled something under his breath that vaguely sounded like  _brat_ and then he started pushing their cart again. The only thing that showed that he wasn’t upset was the arm he now had around Harry’s shoulders.

Harry glanced behind him to see that the girl from before was looking at him with a jealous expression on her face.

He stuck his tongue out to her and made it a point to slip his hand into Tom's back pocket. Served her right.  
  
It felt strangely domesticated to be doing the groceries together, and Harry thought to himself that they should do it more often. He loved walking around town with Tom, it made him feel proud and happy. Because Tom, even with all of his issues, was Harry's and Harry was Tom's no matter how much he annoyed Tom. Sometimes just saying that Tom was his boyfriend out loud sent chills down his spine. He'd never get over how  _right_ it felt.

‘When I look into the mirror and give myself the time to study my face, all I can see is my father,’ Tom finally admitted, snapping Harry out of his inner musings. Harry glanced up at him. ‘It’s childish, you are right, but we look so alike... Sometimes I can't see a difference between us. I tend to take after him, after all.’  
  
Tom was referring to how he could sometimes lash out, Harry noticed. He wanted to say something to make him feel better about himself but he didn't know if he should.  
  
Tom looked at all of the boxes of cereal in surprise and it made Harry wonder if he'd ever been in a grocery store before. Having grown up as a rich kid, Tom never had to run errands for his mom and dad and he's lived a luxurious life so far. Everything that was common to Harry, was new to Tom. Sometimes Harry wondered to himself how people like Tom could even  _exist._  
  
‘But I’m starting to think that maybe this face isn’t so bad after all,’ Tom said absentmindedly.

‘It’s great,’ Harry was quick to assure him. He patted Tom's chest and then ducked out from underneath Tom’s arm to grab some cereal, smiling at him. Tom was looking at the box Harry had taken from a shelf with mild interest. Harry watched him read the name of the brand and then he started pushing the cart again. He had their shopping list in his long fingers and he was trying to figure out if they still needed to get something that wasn't on it. Harry could see it from the way Tom was frowning. He only looked like that when he was in deep thought.

‘I guess that if you like it so much, it’s worth keeping.’

Harry paused, feeling strangely touched. There was a hint of a smile playing on the corner's of Tom's mouth and Harry instantly wanted to tell Tom that he didn't look like his father at all. Tom Riddle Senior could never have this gentle, soft look in his eyes and he would never look quite as playful as Tom did. He wasn't sexy, not the way Tom was, and Tom's father did not quirk up his eyebrows the way Tom did when he found Harry staring.  
  
No, even though Tom could be rude, he was much  _kinder._ He wasn't cruel just because he could be, Tom was cruel when he found he had no other choice. Tom was only mean and vicious when he lost control over himself.  
  
Tom's father just treated everyone like shit because he was conceited.  
  
But Harry didn't say any of those things because they were still in a grocery store and Tom didn't like hearing that Harry knew Tom had a soft spot for him. Tom didn't like being vulnerable.   
  
So instead, Harry just grinned at Tom and started tugging him toward the isle where all the junk food was at.  
  
It was time to corrupt his handsome, prejudiced boyfriend's fancy taste for food.


End file.
